Father's of the Ed's
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The Dad's of Ed Edd and Eddy have a chat at a bar


Eddy's dad sat at the counter in the bar, sipping some beer. He was a rather large man, with a brown mustache. He wore a wig on his head to hide his bald head . A trait he which he passed onto both his sons. He wore a green and yellow plad shirt and blue jeans

"Ugh," the large man grunted taking another sip of his drink. Many a night he would spend here, trying to forget whatever disaster his son Eddy caused. "I swear that boy's worse than his brother." he said

Just then another man pulled up a stool and now sat next to Eddy's dad

"I'll take a gin and tonic," the man said

Eddy'd dad looked over to see a familiar face. This man had yellow skin and orange hair. He wore a tank top and baggy cargo pants. This was Ed and Sarah's dad

"Damn that woman can't stop nagging me about those kids," he said

"Your boy get in trouble to?" Eddy's dad said

"Eh, Sarah just tattling on Ed for something stupid. I swear she spoils that girl, probably cause of that Jimmy boy she's friends with. Only friend that accident prone kid has."

"You mean that kid with the teeth problem?" Eddy's dad said

"Ya," Ed's dad said "Say wasn't that cause of your son?"

Eddy's dad gripped his glass "Eddy," he said with a hint of rage in his voice

"Excuse me gentlemen," a third voice said, which snapped the large man back from his boiling anger

"Well what'd ya know?" Ed's dad said looking at the man. His hair neatly combed, wearing glasses and a suit,"Gangs all here,"

"A glass of water please," Double D's dad said to the bartender. The man then saw the company he was in

"Oh my," Edd's father said

"Well, well, well," Eddy's dad said "Your boy get busted to?"

"On the contrary," Edd's father said "My son has done no wrong. Though my wife did say his grades are slipping, Eddward may lose his straight A's on his report card,"

"Doesn't your kid do poorly in P.E.?" Eddy's dad said

"It's P.E.," Ed's dad said "All you gotta do is show up and you'll pass. Then again the coach really likes Ed. Calls my wife and all the time about wanting to enroll him in sports. Man my boy would make a great football star or wrestler. To bad his mom doesn't want him to use that God given talent. Still trying to make him play violin instead."

"Well I must agree," Edd's father said "You son dose seem to posses an usually high amount of physical strength,"

"He get's it from my side," Ed's dad said flexing his muscular arms "Still power lifting record holder at Peach Creek High School."

"I say you just enroll your boy in sports," Eddy's dad said "No seance in both our boys getting sent to military school,"

"Military school?" both fathers said to Eddy's

The large man took another sip of his drink "Yeah, should have thrown his older brother into that program to when I had the chance. He'd be better off than where he is now. Working at some amusement park living like trailer trash. Those army guys should be able to straighten Eddy up before he goes down the same road,"

"I agree," Edd's Father said "That boy of your's is a menace, no disrespect,"

"None taken," Eddy's dad said "Don't get what's so great about those jawbreakers anyway. I mean they're so big, got to be packed with sugar,"

"A one way trip to diabetes indeed," Edd's father said

"Don't you give your kid an allowance?" Ed's dad asked "My wife and I do that for our kids,"

"What's the point?" Eddy's dad said "Eddy would probably weasel out of it, then somehow cause a large amount of property damage with your boys. Already drained both my boys college funds when they destroyed the home of that kid with the imaginary wood friend. Eh, not like either of them are ever going to one anyway."

"I remember that," Ed's dad said "My wife sent Ed to her sisters for three months after that. Ever since Ed's been terrified of his aunt. Even little Sarah runs and hides when she pays us a visit,"

"Maybe I should send Eddy to her place," Eddy's dad joked

"She sounds like she's quite good at discipline," Edd's father said

"Oh yeah," Ed's dad said

"Now I just gotta find Eddy," Eddy's dad said "Boy ran off once he heard me yell his name, again."

"Odds are he's hiding in the junk yard," Ed's dad said "Ed says he and his friends found this neat van with a water bed in it,"

"Huh?!" Eddy's dad said squeezing his glass so hard in broke. The man to filled with anger to notice the glass causing him pain.

"Oh my," Edd's father said

"EDDY!" the large man storming out of the junkyard

"Bye bye Eddy," Ed said taking a drink

 **The end**


End file.
